the girl at hogwarts
by silentcries42
Summary: this is my new story so enjoy! i may not know how to post right yet so be nice :
1. wat shuld i do!

this is my first story on my own so hope u like it thank god 4 atocorrect

chapter 1

it was my sixh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. I was walking down the hallway wit my frends harry ron and hermione. I had the perfect life. I was so talented I could to magik without a wand! I was beutiful with my violet hair and blue eyes with dark long lashes. i had a secret tho: i was in love with ron and i didnt know what to do. so when he waz gone i asked harry what to do because he was with hermione. he said "I will go out wit you to make him jelus if that is what you want." i said "yes thank you so much!" and jumped up on him and hugged him!


	2. my date wit harry

chapter 2

AN: I dun understnad this site!

harry and i went on our fake date to make ron jelus. i wore a short leather tite miniskirt (it was black with yellow stars on it btw) and a matching black leather corest/helper bra. harry and i went to dinner. we talked and laghed like all frends do you know? after the date ron called me and txted me "wtf?! y did u date harry i thot you liked some1 but you didnt tell me who?" and i texted back teasingly sexily "it was ahrry ;)" Then harry walked me back to my room. i went in to hug him, but instead of a hug...

HE KISSED ME!


	3. who do i like?

AN: my frand helped me she has her own fanfiction its so good! its about heros!

Chapter 3:

i was brushing out my purple hair wen harry banged into my room. "harry omg! :O wat r u doing here?!" he had flowers! i was so excited but den i thot... I like ron! so i cant like harry! i pushed the thot out of my head. i didn't like harry, i was just imagining it... even tho he kissed me last nite. then he took a deep breth. "I LOVE YOU!" he screamed at me. all my frends that were girls looked shocked. there were a few bitches who liked harry who were really mad at me! when he left, they beat me up, until i almost used crucio on them but decided that was mean so i didnt. i was still cryin, tho...


	4. hermione helps me

AN: plz, if you want to critike me be nice! im sensitiv :(

Chapter 4

i sat on my bed crying. i was so sad... i didnt know what to do. i tucked my face into my knees. hermione came over and hugged me. "whats wrong?" she asked me. i cried, "i went on a fake date wit harry to make the boy that i like jelus... but it turns out that he really loves me..." i mumbled. she hugged me anyway, not knowing that the boy i really loved was her boyfrend! i felt like a terrible person. maybe i should tell her... no, i didnt. i would tell her later, when i felt better about it. instead i jstu hugged her back and cried, afraid of what would happen when she found out the truth...


	5. FOR ALL MY READERS!

look i know my spelling and stuff isn't always the best.

but i have a reason!

i have learning issues and dyslexia (that's one of the only words i spell rite lol ;P)

i promise i dont mean to be bad!

if you want to critike this be nice, plz!


	6. breakfest

AN: i have so many ideas i can just keep posting chapters! btw my haters be my motivaters, so dun hate if you dun like ;P

Chapter 6

i was sitting at the table for breakfest, eating flapjacks with syrup pouring down all over it. i just wore the hogwarts uniform today, but with my stilettos. i didnt want to attract TOO much attention because every1 was still really mad at me, you know? i was sad because of that but i tried to pretend i was happy (but I wasnt). ron sat down next to me on one side and hermione was on his other side. she waved at me and smiled. she was really pretty now that she stratened hre hair and wore makeup. i was a little jelus... i was pretty but so was she. ron took a piece of my flapjack and ate it. was he flirting, or just being friendly like usual? i wonder...


	7. telling the truth

AN: i was told to make the chapters longer so imma try to do that, lol! but idk if it will work. i will do the best i can tho! wish me luck! ilu readers! xoxo silentcries42

chapter 7

i decided it was time to tell hermione what happened, with everybody tehre too. so we gathered up in the commons, just me harry ron and hermione. we skipped potions to go since we were all acing the class (even ron, he got a lot better becuz of hermione helping him a lot). i took a deep breath. "what is it?" hermione asked me. her being such a good supportiv friend only made it harder... (LOL THAT'S NOT WHAT I MAENT YOU PERVS!) i closed my blue eyes and my dark lashes swept my cheeks. "i... i told harry that i liked ron as more then a friend..." i began. they all widened their eyes except harry. he probs thot i wasn't going to tell about how he kissed me. "so harry and i went on a fake date... but then at the end, he kissed me." i shut my eyes very tite so i didnt cry but it didnt work. tears ran down my cheeks and hit my boobs and ran down my chest. i barely noticed harry looking at them... then ron did something. he walked over to me and hugged me titely. hermione looked mad for once. screaming and crying she ran out but nobody watching. both boys tried to comfort me. they glared at each other over my head. but now after that kiss, i didn't know who i even liked.

i had a real problem!


	8. Cho Advice

AN:Look better spelling! Now that its a bit better you can all stop sucking! Also I cant tell you all abt myself because you may be rapists! This cbapter is short b/c I dont have much time.

Chapter 8:

What had I done? I had ruined everything! Well, it wasn't really my fault, b/c I didn't know Harry would like me... but still. I should have known. But we were all BFFs so hopefully they would forgive me. I went up to talk to Cho Chang. I told her what happened. She was confused. "Well maybe you should apologize" she said. I shrugged. I found Hermione after Defensce Against the Dark Arts but she wouldn't talk to me. I wanted to punch her in the uterus because I was TRYING to apologize but nooooooo! WTF?! What a bitch! I mean I know you're mad but come on! I thought. Then I went to my next class which I have with Ron. What would he say to me? Hopefully, it would't be bad...


	9. I'm ok

AN: I have a friend helping me with the next few chapters and the 1 before this one, so the spelling and grammar is better, but after that I'll be on my own again so don't get to used to this! LOL! And I gave my character the name Mary Sue, since you all suggested it. :) It's a little generic I think but who needs a dumb long name?

I was in class but I was very distracted. MaGonagall snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Mary Sue! Pay attention!" she said to me sharply. I grumbled an apology. "Can I speak to you after class?" she asked me. I nodded slowly but didn't know what else to do. Some other kids laughed at me behind their hands. MaGonagall glared at them for laughing at me. It was SO rude! :(

So after class I went to tall to MaGonagall. "What the hell is going on with you lately? You used to be the best student, next to Hermione, in the whole class! Maybe even better! But now you're distracted!" I knew she was my house person but I didn't know if that ment I could tell her... I sighed. I made an excuse. "I just haven't been feeling well lately." She nodded and let me go.

My friends were mad at me but they still deserved desecration.


	10. draco!

AN: MY STUPID FRIEND LEFT! so my spelling may get worse but she helped me a bit so itll be okay. i have almost no time so this is going to be really really short

Ch 10

it was time for dinner. i was eating a salad. hey, who wants to get fat? not me. my blue eyes were cast down at my food. i hadn't eaten much of it. usually i ate plenty aspecialy if its healthy but not today. for some reason draco appeared behind me. "hey mary sue." he said. "i dont like your friends but ill help you anyway, this drama is getting bloody annoying." my eyes widened. "really?!" i asked and he nodded. "what do you think i should do?" i asked him. "hmm..." he said "i'll think about it and tell you later."

then he went back to the syltherin table. after that harry sat next to me but didn't say anything. he just ate some chicken with his eyes away from me. he was looking at cho chang. wait, i thought he was dating ginny? i guess love drama was always crazy around harry potter, because he was just so special...

sometimes i hated drama.


	11. looking each other

AN: trying to work on my spelling and stuff :) give me good reviews plz! :D

when i saw hermione again, she was being a TOTAL bitch. :( i mean i know she was mad, and i know why, but seriously youre the oterh smart one be smart and NOT A BITCH! i was walking with cho when she nudged me. i looked at hermione. she and ginny were both giggling and glaring at me and cho. i know i was flirting with ron, but it was NOT my fault that harry liked me. that was supposed to be all fake, so ginny couldnt blame me for that! like WTF?! :( cho leaned over to me "dont worry. theyre just jealous because we're prettier than they are, LOL!" i laughed although i still missed having so many friends... i would get them back though. i always did. i focused my deep azure eyes ahead of me and stuck my boobs out as i walked with my high shoes and ignored them. cho did too. but out of the corner of my oceanic eyes i saw them do the same.


	12. anotehr page 2 readers

i can't believe there have been 11 chapters already, and more on the way! wow! keep reading and please please review! XOXO

also my friends and i are writeing a collab story. it will be on satanspetraven333's page. please read that too!


	13. lunch fight

AN: how do you like all my stories? i hope you like them becuz i luv writeing them! XOXO silentcries42

ch 12

i woke up and stretched. my violet hair was all over the place, spred about my head like a halo (you know like like what angels have about there heads, the little rings). i blinked my deep blue eyes and yawned and stretched. i slept in only my bra and panties and some of the girls stared at me like i was crazy, and the others like they were angry and jelous. i heard hermione mutter "slut" under her breath. my heart clenched from the pain it caused me. i got dressed with the school uniform but wore hot pink tites under it and mary janes with heels- super cool because they were spiked! i wore a lot of rings a few had spikes too. i wore pink eyeshade and mascara with purple eyeliner and lipstick. i put on a smile though the pain and went out to start the day. things went fine until it became lunch.

the only 2 spot open was next to hermione and ginny so cho and me had to sit there. cho offered to sit next to hermione but i said it was ok so i did. "hey" i said trying to be friendly. "hi slut." she said, makeing ginny pretty much laugh her branes out. i didnt cry. i couldnt cry. i couldnt let them win.

harry and ron sat across from us and i gess theyd had enough. "STOP!" ron yelled. "hermione i know youre mad but be a good person about it!" harry added "you two ginny!" we all shut up after that but as i ate, i felt rons eyes on me.


	14. hogsmeade

AN: sorry abotu the hiates. school and stuff. :\

ch. 13

later that day we went to hogmeade. harry and ron spilt up, i was with ron and harry went with ginny and hermione. they thoght it was fairer that way. at honeydukes we got a lot of stuff: chocolate wands sugar quills chocolate frogs. ron and i laughed and smiled like any friends would, trying to ifnore all the feels. on the way back we also got butterbeer. as we arrived back at hogwarts we ran into the other group. they saw all the candy we carried. i thoght i heard the word 'pig' but i wasn't sure which had said that. either way it made me burst out crying and run to my chambers. i cryed on my bed while other girls laughed around me not caring that i was there while they were having fun.

it made me ahte them. why would they do this to me? what did i do to them? i was kind and outgoign and nice and fun!


End file.
